Préah
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Barty Crouch gibt dem Flehen seiner Frau nach und lässt sie an Stelle ihres Sohnes in Azkaban.


Titel: Préah   
Autorin: Kate MacLeod   
Feedback: Anmerkungen und Kritik werden immer gern gesehen, mailt einfach an:   
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com   
Vorwort: Mr.Crouch gibt dem Flehen seiner Frau nach und willigt ein, sie an Stelle ihres   
Sohnes in Azkaban zu lassen.   
Disclaimer: Die gesamte Crouch Familie, sowie alle anderen Figuren und Orte aus   
"Harry Potter" gehören Joan K. Rowling.   
Bemerkung: Wow, war ich deprimiert, als ich das geschrieben habe....   
So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen *hust*.   
******************   
Mein Name ist Préah, Préah Devney, heute besser bekannt als Préah Crouch, die Frau von Mister   
Barty Crouch. Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich das alles niederschreibe, aber wenn ich es nicht   
mache, spühre ich, daß ich verrückt werde. Und genau das darf jetzt nicht sein, ich muß bis zum   
Ende einen klaren Kopf behalten, es geht um meinen Sohn...oh Gott...   
Ich weiß, daß er unschuldig ist, ich weiß, daß er das niemals getan haben kann. Er war zur falschen   
Zeit am falschen Ort, und hat sich mit den falschen Leuten sehen lassen. Batry ist kein Anhänger von   
Voldemort, Barty ist ein guter Junge. Das war er schon immer.   
Ich bin glücklich, weil er jetzt wieder frei ist, niemand wird ihn mehr suchen, niemand wird ihm mehr   
wehtun. Ich weiß, daß sein Vater sich gut um ihn kümmern wird, er hat es mir versprochen. Ich habe   
lange betteln müssen, bis er endlich einverstanden war, diesen verrückten und waghalsigen Plan   
durchzuführen, ich habe tagelang auf ihn eingeredet, damit er endlich einsieht, daß unser Junge nicht   
in Azkaban sterben darf.   
Manchmal verstehe ich Barty, meinen Mann einfach nicht. An dem Tag, an dem man unseren Sohn   
vor Gericht geführt hat, ist er hart geblieben, kalt wie Stein, als unser Junge gebettelt und geschrieen   
hat. Kaum zu glauben, daß diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer den gleichen Vornamen   
tragen. Aber mein Mann wollte es so, er wollte, daß sein Junge einmal so wird wie er selbst: Eine   
angesehene, respektierte Persönlichkeit.   
Ich habe ihm so oft gesagt, daß der Junge die Dinge vielleicht anders sieht als er selbst, aber ich   
bezweifle, ob er mir jemals richtig zugehört hat.   
Ich werde ungerecht, und das sollte ich meinem Mann gegenüber nicht sein. Wenn er jemals etwas   
anderes so geliebt hat wie seine Tätigkeiten, dann war es wohl mich. Ich weiß ja, daß Barty mich   
liebt, nur hat er es in all diesen Jahren so selten gezeigt. Daß er eingewilligt hat, mir diesen letzten   
Wunsch zu erfüllen, ist der eindeutige, letzte Beweis dafür.   
Zuerst hat er davon nichts wissen wollen, noch nie hatte er etwas verbotenes getan, und die   
Schande, seinen eigenen Sohn auf der Anklagebank zu sehen, war schon schlimm genug für ihn.   
Aber dieses eine Mal nur habe ich darauf beharrt, es war nicht leicht, mich auf einmal mit ihm zu   
messen, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere war. Ich war doch immer nur die kleine, blaße Frau an   
seiner Seite, und doch habe ich mich, dieses eine Mal nur, gegen seinen Willen wiedersetzt.   
Es hat lange gedauert, bis er nachgegeben hat, doch für mich war das mein erster und zugleich auch   
letzter großer Triumph.   
Ich möchte jetzt nicht anfangen, hier meine Lebensgeschichte zu schreiben, dazu fehlt mir die nötige   
Kraft und die nötige Zeit. Ich weiß, daß es mit mir zu Ende geht, und ich bin froh, daß mein Sohn   
weit weg von diesem Ort ist. Es kommt mir so seltsam vor, meinen eigenen Schatten zu sehen, der   
jetzt groß und breitschultrig ist. Ich frage mich, wie Barty es wohl empfunden hat, sich in meinem   
eigenen dürren Körper wiederzufinden. Ich hoffe nur, daß die Verwandlung noch lang genug hält bis   
ich....bis ich sie nicht mehr brauchen werde.   
Vielleicht sollte ich mir weniger Gedanken machen, die Dementoren sind so blind, daß sie den   
Schwindel sowieso nicht erkennen würden, selbst wenn ich meine eigene Gestalt wiederhätte.   
Ich fürchte mich vor den Dementoren, und je schlechter es mir geht, desto mehr stehen vor meiner   
Tür. Ich vergleiche sie mit diesen Geiern der Wüste, die darauf warten, daß ihre Beute sich nicht   
mehr wehren kann, und ihre Kreise nach und nach immer enger um ihr Opfer drehen.   
Ich bete, daß diese Kreaturen nicht das sind, was ich als letztes sehen werde. Ich sollte mich näher   
ans Fenster setzen, damit ich wenigstens einen Blick auf den Himmel werfen kann. Ich sehne mich   
nach Licht und Wärme, und ich würde alles tun, um meinem Sohn zu sagen, daß es mir leidtut.   
Ich hoffe, daß sein Vater nun für ihn da sein wird. Vielleicht hat mein Mann jetzt verstanden, wie   
unserem Jungen so etwas zustoßen konnte. Er hat seinen Vater vermißt, den selbst ich nicht ersetzen   
konnte. Vielleicht werden sich die beiden endlich ein wenig näher kommen. Ich mache mir   
Vorwürfe, jetzt nicht an seinem Bett sitzen zu können, wie ich es sonst immer getan habe, wenn es   
ihm schlecht ging. Ich sehe immer noch, wie bleich und krank er ausgesehen hat, als Barty und ich an   
seiner Zelle ankamen. Danach ging alles so schnell, und bevor er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was   
gerade passierte, hatten wir unsere Gestalten bereits ausgetauscht. Mein Mann hat ihn dann unter   
den Armen gepackt und hochgehoben. Ich habe mich an die Wand gelehnt und habe zugesehen, wie   
er unseren Jungen aus der Zelle trug.   
Wenn ich jemals an seiner Liebe gezweifelt haben sollte, dann wäre ich mir in diesem einen Moment   
sicher gewesen, daß er es für mich getan hatte. Den Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hat, werde ich   
niemals vergessen. Es war ein trauriger, leerer Blick, eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung.   
Ich war ihm dankbar, daß er danach schnell gegangen ist, denn womöglich hätte meine Stärke mich   
doch noch verlassen, und ich hätte ihn gebeten, noch ein wenig zu bleiben.   
Dann er hätte er womöglich selbst nicht mehr gehen können.   
Ich habe meinen Mann in zwanzig Jahren nie weinen sehen, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, daß er   
weinte, als er gegangen ist.   
Ich bin ihm nicht böse, ganz im Gegenteil: Ich bin ihm dankbar.   
Ich bin schon immer ein wenig kränklich gewesen, und meine Eltern waren sehr froh, als der große   
Barty Crouch damals um meine Hand anhielt. Sie wußten, daß ich bei ihm gut aufgehoben wäre, und   
daß er immer für mich sorgen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Barty damals so geliebt habe wie er   
mich, oder ob ich allen nur einen Gefallen tun wollte. Als kleines Mädchen träumte ich von einem   
Ritter auf einem Pferd, der mich eines Tages heiraten würde. Barty hatte nichts von einem Ritter,   
aber wie meine Eltern zu sagen pflegten: Wenn du ihn heiratest, Kind, dann wird er ein Lebenlang für   
dich sorgen.   
In diesem Punkt hatten sie Recht behalten. Zwar glichen meine Ehejahre mit Barty Crouch nicht   
einer wilden Hetzjagd mit einem Ritter durch die Lande, doch Barty sorgte für mich. In seiner   
ungewöhnlichen Art gab er mir zu verstehen, daß er an mir hing, und vielleicht war es auch meine   
Schuld, daß ich diese Zeichen nicht früh genug erkannt habe.   
Barty Crouch Seniors große und einzige Liebe war für ihn immer seine Arbeit. Als junge Frau blieb   
ich manchmal Tage und Nächte lang allein, als Barty im Ministerium zu tun hatte.   
Ich bin ihm niemals böse gewesen, ich war höchstens einsam. Ich war kein kleines Mädchen mehr,   
daß nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, und ich habe meinen Mann oft bewundert, daß er, trotz der   
Gefahr, die von Voldemort ausging, immer einen kühlen Kopf behielt.   
Einen kühlen Kopf, ja...selbst, als es um unseren Sohn ging, war er so gefaßt wie immer. Ich wollte   
so sein wie er, aber als ich meinen Jungen dort unten schreien gehört habe, fühlte ich, wie meine   
Hände zitterten. Ich höre ihn noch immer rufen, zuerst nach seinem Vater, der mit eisiger Stimme das   
Urteil verkündete, und dann nach mir, seiner kleinen, blaßen Mutter, die nichts anderes tun konnte   
als um ihn zu weinen.   
Der Rest des Prozeßes habe ich nicht mehr mitbekommen. Ich muß das Bewußtsein verloren haben,   
denn an weitere Details kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.   
Nach diesem Tag konnte ich keinen Bissen mehr herunterbekommen. Es wurde immer schlimmer,   
und Barty machte sich zu allem Überfluss ernsthafte Sorgen um mich.Er ist mehrere Tage lang nicht   
zur Arbeit gegangen, sondern schleppte mich zu einem Arzt nach dem anderen, die mir alle   
möglichen Heilmittel verschrieben.   
Ich wußte schon lange, daß es für mich keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde, doch Barty konnte oder   
wollte es nicht verstehen. Er ist fast verrückt geworden, er hat mich angefleht, eine lange Reise in   
den Süden zu machen, um mich gesund zu pflegen.   
Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf geantwortet habe, ich glaube, ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Sprechen   
machte mir schon immer Mühe, doch jetzt sah ich nicht einmal mehr einen Grund dazu. Erst als   
Barty mich schließlich fragte, was er tun sollte, war für mich die Zeit gekommen, ihm um einen   
letzten, großen Gefallen zu bitten.   
Zuerst hat er mich angesehen, als hätte ich außer meiner Gesundheit auch noch meinen Verstand   
verloren, und ich glaube, er hat in meiner Gegenwart sogar geschrieen.   
" Wie kannst du bloß so etwas von mir verlangen, Préah, hat er gesagt, ich habe noch nie einen   
Kriminellen laufen lassen und werde sicher nicht damit anfangen".   
Ich glaube, ich habe ihn angefleht, Tage und Nächte lang, ich habe gebettelt, ich habe meine ganze   
Kraft verbraucht, um noch lauter zu sein als er, und ich suchte nach mehr Argumenten.   
Was ihn schließlich umgestimmt hat kann ich nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht hat er nur der Wahrheit   
zum ersten Mal ins Auge gesehen. Ich sagte ihm, daß ich sterben würde, und das er nun die Wahl   
hatte: Er konnte entweder nur seine Frau verlieren und seinen Sohn retten, oder er konnte sein   
eigenes Kind im Stich lassen und den letzten Wunsch einer Sterbenden abschlagen.   
Danach haben wir uns stundenlang angeschwiegen. Er ging aus dem Haus und kam eine ganze Weile   
nicht wieder. Ich habe ihn niemals gefragt, wohin er gegangen ist, doch ich glaube, daß er sich   
wieder kopfüber in seine Arbeit gestürzt hat, wie er es sonst immer tat.   
Als er schließlich zurückkam, hat er mich angesehen, noch immer mit der gleichen ruigen Art. Dann   
hat er genickt.   
Vielleicht hat es ihm sogar mehr Überwindung gekostet als mir, dann stand in seinem Gesicht   
geschrieben. Das Übrige ging sehr schnell, keine zwölf Stunden später hatte er eine Spezialzulassung   
für ihn und mich.   
Besuche in Azkaban sind sonst strengstens verboten, doch hier sah man einmal mehr, wieviel Macht   
eine einzelne Person auf ein ganzes Ministerium haben kann.   
Wir brachen bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit auf, niemand sollte sehen, wie Barty Crouch mit seiner   
Schande umging. Er ging gebückt und hielt mich aufrecht, da ich selbst kaum gehen konnte. Ich   
sagte nichts und ließ mich von ihm führen, doch als ich einige Male spürte, daß er kurz davor war,   
stehenzubleiben und umzukehren, gab ich ihm einen schwachen Ruck am Arm.   
Die ganze Strecke lang hat er mich kein einziges mal angesehen, er verbarg sein Gesicht vor mir. Er   
sprach auch dann kein Wort, als wir schließlich vor Bartys' Zelle standen, und mir beim Anblick   
meines Sohnes schwindelig wurde.   
Ich schämte mich daführ, ihn überhaupt so lange an diesem schreckliche Ort gelassen zu haben, und   
wenn ich bis dahin noch Zweifel hatte, ob dieser Plan auch das Richtige war, so waren sie in diesem   
Augenblick wie weggeblasen.   
Ich merkte, daß mein Mann zögerte, mich loszulassen, und so mußte ich mich selbst ruckartig   
befreien.   
An die folgenden Minuten kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, es ging alles so schnell....das, was ich   
noch ganz genau weiß ist, daß ich auf einmal in mein eigenes, bleiches Gesicht geschaut habe, und   
das der Boden unter mir weiter weg lag als sonst.   
Ich konnte nur zusehen, wie sie fortgingen, und ich war meinem Mann dankbar, daß er sich nicht   
nach mir umgedreht hat.   
Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen ist, ich habe vergessen zu zählen. Es interessiert mich   
nicht zu wissen, wieviele Stunden, Tage und Wochen ich hier noch verbracht habe.   
Zum Glück hat das alles bald ein Ende und wenn ich mich umsehe, bin ich lieber tot als noch lange in   
dieser Zelle zu sitzen.   
Noch immer habe ich die Gestalt meines Sohnes, und wenn ich einen Spiegel hätte, dann hätte ich   
das Gefühl, als ob er bei mir wäre.   
Er fehlt mir, und auch mein Mann fehlt mir. Es war sicher nicht immer einfach mit ihm, doch jetzt   
kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, daß er mich geliebt hat wie keine Andere.   
Mein Kopf ist schwer, ich fühle mich elend, ich kann meine eigene, zittrige Schrift kaum noch lesen.   
Ich sollte besser aufhören, bevor die ersten Anzeichen einer Geisteskrankheit in diesen Zeilen   
auftauchen.   
Oder sind sie am Ende schon aufgetaucht, ohne das ist etwas davon bemerkt habe?   
Gott bewahre, denn obwohl diese Zeilen mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit in diesen vier Wänden   
vermodern werden, möchte ich nicht die Spur einer Verrückten hinterlassen. Das wäre eine weitere   
Schande für Barty.   
Barty - er ist in Sicherheit, ich brauche mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, ich habe meine Pflicht als   
Mutter erfüllt, und das macht mich glücklich.   
Bitte paßt aufeinander auf, gib dem Jungen noch eine Chance, Barty, mach es für mich.   
In Liebe,   
Préah Ciaolin Crouch.   
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ Barty Crouch Senior von seinem Bericht auffahren. Die Tür zum   
Wohnzimmer ging auf und sein Sohn trat er.   
- Was?, sagte Crouch schroff und sah den blaßen Jungen wütend an. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, daß   
du dich außerhalb deines Zimmers nicht blicken lassen sollst?   
Der junge Chrouch senkte den Blick.   
- Entschuldige, Vater....es ist nur....Winky hat die Post gebracht, da ist ein Brief von Azkaban....der   
junge Mann schluckte. Mutter ist gestorben.   
Crouch Senior schwieg einen Moment lang und sah seinen Sohn kalt an.   
- Und habe ich dir je erlaubt, meine Post zu öffnen?   
Der Junge ging einen Schritt zurück und sah seinen Vater erschrocken an.   
- Aber....   
Crouchs' Stimme war so ruhig wie immer.   
- Nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Sage mir nur, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, daß   
du meine Post öffnen darfst.   
Einen Augenblick lang leuchtete Wut in den Augen des jungen Barty Crouch auf.   
- Auch ich bin Barty Crouch!   
- Raus....sofort, flüsterte sein Vater und funkelte den Jungen an.   
Die Wut in den Augen des jungen Mannes flammte noch heller auf, daß es sogar seinem Vater   
auffiel, als der Sohn kehrt machte und den Raum verließ.   
Barty Crouch Senior blieb allein zurück. Er nahm seine Feder wieder in die Hand und kehrte zu   
seinem Bericht zurück, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, noch ein weiteres Wort zu   
schreiben.   
Als er aufsah fiel sein Blick auf ein eingerahmtes Bild eines jungen Paares an ihrem Hochzeitstag. Er   
erkannte sich selbst, starr und fast bewegungslos, nur die Augen drehten sich dann und wann nach   
rechts und links.   
An seinem Arm war eine kleine, zierliche Frau. Sie sah ein wenig blaß und mitgenommen aus, doch   
sie lächelte glücklich und winkte immer wieder. Alles an ihr wirkte zerbrechlich : Das feine Gesicht,   
das lange, hellblonde Haar und das einfache, weiße Hochzeitskleid.   
Barty Crouch saß eine Zeitlang unbeweglich da und starrte auf das Foto. Dann holte er auf einmal   
aus, packte das Foto und ließ es nach vorne auf die Tischplatte knallen.   
Hinter der Zimmertür stand der strohblonde, magere Sohn - ebenfalls Barty Crouch - und ballte die   
Fäuste.   
" Eines Tages, murmelte er leise, eines Tages werde ich DICH zum Teufel schicken, Vater..."   
(c) 2001 Kate MacLeod


End file.
